This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-374533, filed Dec. 7, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive suspension incorporated in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows a part of a hard disc drive (HDD). This disc drive comprises suspensions 3 and actuator arms 4 on which the suspensions 3 are mounted, individually. Each suspension 3 supports a magnetic head portion 2 for recording on or reading information from the recording surface of a disc 1 for use as a recording medium. The actuator arms 4 can be turned around a shaft (not shown) by means of a positioning motor (not shown).
Each suspension 3 is provided with a base plate 5, a load beam 6 extending from the base plate 5 toward the head portion 2, a flexure 7, etc. A proximal portion 6a of the load beam 6 is lapped and fixed on one surface 5a of the base plate 5 with respect to its thickness direction. The flexure 7 is fixed on the load beam 6 by laser welding. A slider 8 that constitutes the head portion 2 is mounted on the distal end portion of the flexure 7.
The flexure 7 that is provided with a wiring portion that extends along the load beam 6 from the head portion 2 toward the base plate 5. An end portion of the flexure 7 is fixed to an extending portion (not shown) that projects sideways from the proximal portion 6a of the load beam 6. External lead wires are connected (or bonded) to electrode pads on the end portion of the flexure 7.
As a means of fixing the base plate 5 on the actuator arm 4, a boss portion is proposed such that it is caulked on the base plate 5, as shown in FIG. 14. More specifically, a support jig (not shown) is inserted into the respective base plates 5 of each two adjacent suspensions 3, and the boss portion of each base plate 5 supported by means of the support jig is caulked.
In a suspension proposed as an alternative form, a proximal portion 6a of a load beam 6 is lapped and fixed on the other surface 5b of a base plate 5. In the case of the suspension of this type, the proximal portion 6a of the load beam 6 may be also provided with an extending portion on which an end portion of a wired flexure 7 is fixed.
If the extending portion and the proximal portion 6a of the load beam 6 are flush with each other, however, the end portion of the wired flexure that is fixed on the extending portion inevitably projects outward in the thickness direction of the base plate 5. Thus, there is a danger of the support jig interfering with the end portion of the flexure.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a disc drive suspension capable of avoiding interference between an end portion of a flexure and a jig or the like.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a step forming portion with a difference in level in its thickness direction is formed by press molding or the like between a base plate mounting portion and an extending portion that is formed on the side of a load beam, a flexure, or a hinge member. According to this disc drive suspension, the flexure that is fixed on the extending portion can be prevented from interfering with a jig for fixing the base plate or the like. Further, the step forming portion serves to enhance the bending stiffness of the extending portion and its surroundings.
Preferably, the step forming portion has a difference in level to ensure the flexure fixed on the extending portion is not situated on the extension of the surface of the base plate mounting portion. According to this configuration, a wiring portion or the like of the flexure that is fixed on the extending portion of the hinge member can be prevented from interfering with the jig or the like.
In the present invention, an end portion of the flexure may extend rearward from the base plate mounting portion. According to this configuration, an intermediate portion of the flexure with respect to its longitudinal direction can be fixed on the extending portion.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a suspension that comprises an extending portion protruding sideways from a proximal portion of a load beam, and in which a step forming portion is formed between the proximal portion of the load beam and the extending portion. According to this invention, the step forming portion that is formed between the proximal portion of the load beam and the extending portion serves to prevent the flexure on the extending portion from interfering with the jig or the like. The step forming portion also serves to enhance the bending stiffness of the extending portion and its surroundings.
Preferably, in the present invention, the step forming portion has a difference in level to ensure the wired flexure fixed on the extending portion is not situated on the extension of the surface of the proximal portion. According to this configuration, a wiring portion of the wired flexure that is fixed on the extending portion of the load beam can be prevented from interfering with the jig or the like.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.